herofandomcom-20200223-history
Freya (Mythology)
Freya or Freyja is the Norse goddess of love, beauty, fertility, magic, war and death. She also commands the Valkyries female warriors of the gods. Freya also possess a chariot pulled by cats and a boar named Hildisvini. Biography Freya is the daughter of Njord her mothers name was never mentioned. She rules over the relm of Folkvangr a beautiful field where half of those who have died in battle go. Freya also comforts those who are dying before they go to Valhalla. Freya had many mortal, god and elf lovers she was even sought after by the frost giants. Freya was even married to one of her lover Odr the Norse god of summer until he disappeared. Freya also owned a beautiful necklace called Brisingamen that was made by the dwarves. Loki found out told Odin and her husband Odr what happened. Odr wanted proof so Loki stole the necklace and brought it before them Odin took the necklace and Odr left the realm of the gods to wonder Midgard. When Freya reached the halls of Valhalla she asked for her necklace back and where her husband was. Odin told her Odr left Valhalla and told her she could only get Brisingamen back if she started a war between two kings. Freya did as Odin commanded he gave her the necklace and was told to wear it as shame until she found Odr. Freya making a deal with the dwarves and Odr disobeying orders were the reasons why her husband left Valhalla. She cries tears of gold while searching for him and under assumed names. Hidisvini Freya's pet boar was given to her by the dwarves. Ottar one of her lovers was changed in to the boar Hildisvini to see the giant Hyndla so Ottar could find out about his ancestors. The story of how Freya got her cat chariot is that Thor want fishing and was woken up by a cat singing he thought of Freya when he saw them so he brought the cats to her Freya loved them so much she decided to use the cats for her chariot. Freya dose not take part in the battle of Ragnarok but is one of the beings that survives war. Her Valkyries and few others survive as while but her brother Freyr does not Freya's Valkyries survive but Odin's Valkyries do not. Freya and the survivors of Ragnarok help the world when the great battle is over. The norse gods are her family and Freya loses almost her family including her father Njord during Ragnarok which is the the twilight of the gods. It is told that during the future battle her brother Freyr dies because he goes into battle with out his sword. Freya fears Ragnarok just like the other gods but choose to stay out of the fight she maybe the goddess of war and death but she is also the deity of love and beauty so instead she chooses as more peaceful route during gods darkness hour she stays out of the war. Freya's father is one of the few gods who doesn't fight when the norse gods time is ending Njord dies returning to Valhalla Njord refusal to fight is what brings the sea god's demise. It is told that the only ones who remain are a few of the younger deities and two humans. Folkvangr a beautiful endless meadow or field that her Valkyries take half of the fallen warriors to have a peaceful afterlife and the other half are taken by Odin's Valkyrie into Valhalla for a life of celebration. The warriors who are brought to Valhalla not only there for songs and feast but to also prepare for the future fight Ragnarok. But in Folkvangr Freya does not train for the future war to come she wants peace, quite, love and beauty in her realm. Loki taking Brisingamen was not the only he tried to get Freya trouble for. At one of the gods feast he accuses every female of unfaithfulness this starts an argument between Loki and Freya. The god of mischief brings up every man that she has loved the goddess objects and says that he is lying. Loki tells her to be silent and conjures up a scenario about Freya which made the gods laugh the two were surprised by this. Njord Frey and Freya's father says a god having more than one lover is harmless and calls Loki a pervert. Being the goddess of love Freya has been nice enough to help Loki a few times despite the problems the two have with each other. When Mjolnir was taken by the frost giant Thrym he promised to return the hammer if Freya married him. Thor and Loki asked her for help but she refused to marry a Jotunn but gave them her feathered cloak. With out Freya's help the gods dressed Thor to look like her this action embarrassed the god of thuder. During the wedding Thrym and the front giants leaned the bride was actually Thor in disguise. His eyes were red with anger because of his stolen hammer and being dressed as a bride. Though Freya didn't wish to be be married to frost giant the goddess and some other gods stepped in to stop Thor's rage and calm him down. Freya also helped Loki when he asked to use her cloak to rescue Idunn from Thjazi even though Loki insulted her on a day she didn't look lovely and beautiful like she normally did Freya still gave him the cloak. Being the god of tricks Loki caused a lot of trouble for Freya and the other gods stealing her necklace, talking about how bad it is for her to sleep with other men while she is married, telling her how ugly she looked on a day she didn't look beautiful even telling a lie that him and her slept together. When Odin and the other gods banished Loki and chained to a giant rock in the underworld with a giant serpent dripping venom on him Freya did not take part in this action though she didn't like the things the trickster god did to her she felt that even Loki shouldn't deserve this. Freya stood up for him and told the gods the punishment she thought he deserved Odin and the others threaten to punishment Freya if she ever did that again. Despite the fact that Freya had many male lovers she loved her husband Odr the most. Her love was so great for him when Odr was a mortal she asked Odin and the other gods to allow him in Valhalla and make him a god even though he did not die in battle. Freya's wish was granted she was happy until Odr left her and Valhalla. Freya was one of the deities mentioned in the story of Sleipnir's birth. The gods of Valhalla asked for a frost giant to build the walls for Asgard he agreed if the gods offered him Freya's for marriage Odin and the gods agreed thinking the giant could not complete the task. Freya didn't like that they used her as a bargain. The giant used his horse Svadilfari to help him with the job the got Odin and the gods thought he might finish the job so they asked Loki for help who turned into a horse and made Svadilfari fall in love in. The gods were glad Loki helped win the deal and Freya was pleased that she forced into a marriage she did not want. Freya goddess the of beauty loves almost everything except the frost giants who always try to win her heart. In one story when the gods are having a feast there is a drunk frost giant causing trouble in Asgard the gods got scared and stopped serving him even though she dislikes the giants Freya was the only one kind enough and brave enough to still serve him food and drink. When Thor heard of the news he came bursting into the halls and asked what was Jotunn doing Asgard and said the giant should not be making Freya serve him. When Freya walks around she loves to use her powers scatter the morning dew and the light of the morning sun when she shakes her her hair Freya uses her powers to make spring flowers appear around her. Freya is not only the Norse goddess of magic but also the Norse goddess of witchcraft. Being the goddess of peaceful death those who went to the underworld instead of Freya's hall Sessrumnir in the beautiful field Folkvangr the goddess would light the way for dead to find their way through the darkness of the underworld. Although Freya was not the goddess of arts but because she is the goddess of love and beauty she helped the gods of dance, music, poems etc. bring all those beautiful things to the gods. Freya also brought the arts of magic and witchcraft to the gods because of her being the goddess of magic. When Freya's father Njord remarried she also formed a close bond with her new mother Skadi. It is believed by some people in some stories that Skadi is her mother because of their relationship with each other but Freya's mother is also the sister of Njord who is never mentioned after brief short marriage. Freya felt more close to her adopted mother then her real mother even after both divorces. The to become so close that in norse mythology Freya and Skadi were listed as triple deities along with Frigg. Just like Thor Freya was one of the few deities from norse mythology who was good most of her family Odin, Aesir, Vanir and most of the other gods however saw humans more like playthings they did what ever they wanted and didn't care. Almost all of them thought they were better than people when a mortals did something similar to what the gods did, tested them or questioned them they got angry. But Freya was different from the rest of her family she was more caring, sweet, gentle, loving, friendly and kind. Despite the fact of how scary, serious and dangerous she could be during times of war. When people stopped worshipping Norse Mythology like egyptian mythology, greek mythology, roman mythology etc. the gods of norse religion were forgotten. Freya after the fall of the norse religion she had become a goddess of the wild hunt and Wiccan religion. Freya has things named after that are linked to things that she the goddess of just like with many deities in modern times even having a asteroid Freia same name just spelled different. The things named after the goddess Freya are linked to love, beauty, war, magic and death all things the goddess as power over. Freya survives both the end of Norse Mythology and Ragnarok unlike all the other deities and mythical creatures. Ragnarok and Christianity both end the norse religion, during the twilight of the gods most of the deities die, when Christianity replaced the norse religion many of the gods faded away. Ragnarok is the end of norse mythology and the norse gods, the ten plagues of egypt ended egyptian mythology and the egyptian gods. Though many events like those wiped out most of the beliefs from those religions a few of things survived. Freya and her stepmother Skadi are a few examples of beings surviving events that ended their family's rule, their family's power, and their family's myths. The end of Norse Mythology wasn't a to sad for Freya though she is a fragile girl who is saddened by the loses of her husband after she slept with dwarves and is saddened by the death of her family during Ragnarok. She is also a warrior so Freya is tough, strong and brave these qualities help her get through things no matter how scared or heartbroken she is. Both her qualities of a maiden and warrior give her sweetness, kindness, toughness and bravery. Freya kindly but yet bravely moves on and accepts the new religions, new gods and new worshipers. She does many things with a kind but also brave tough attitude. Though Freya is never mentioned in the events or stories about Ragnarok this is because she is left out. Some believe that she dies in the battle or kills herself after the war out of grief. While some think she dies others think she lives. Unlike the other norse gods her death was never mentioned and worship of the goddess still continued even after the gods and their religion fell and was replaced. Freya is also a protection goddess as she looks after the dead. But just like with everyone she is thought of as evil because of some of her actions. Being goddess of the the dead makes some people believe she doesn't care for the living. Some view her as more lustful instead of loving and don't think of her as scared, frightened, fragile female when there is a male human or god who wants her love after she refuses them. When Odin forced Freya to have to kings fight each other to start war. Freya didn't like the idea but did to get her necklace back some people think of this as an evil action done by Freya. There are even people who think that Freya didn't turley love her husband Odr although she did slept with almost every male in Norse mythology Freya did loved Odr. She has shown this many times when Odr was a mortal even after he was turned into an ugly sea serpent Freya didn't care she still loved him. After Odr was killed as a serpent Freya didn't care if he didn't die in battle or honorably she wanted her mortal husband to become a god. She didn't care that her husband angered the gods as mortal even after he became a god himself she still loved. Though she cheated on him and loved many different men she was heartbroken when she found out he left Valhalla/Asgard because of her actions. She endlessly searches for him while still doing her duties as a goddess. She still falls in love with other men but hasn't given up her search and wears her beauty necklace as punishment while felling guilty. Odin gave Brisingamen her beautiful Dwarven necklace back and ordered her to wear it as a symbol of shame. Even after Ragnarok and the death of Odin Freya still wears the necklace out of guilt. The beautiful goddess feels so ashamed when she is looking for her husband Freya looks for him under different aliases so he won't know it is her and to hide her shameful identity from other beings. But despite the despite the kindness she and respect she has for the dead and her husband some people view her as evil instead of good. Even with the shame and guilt that she feels. Personality Freya likes to use her beauty to get what she wants. She enjoys watching people fall in love and she does not see death as a sad or scary thing. Freya loves almost every man she meets. She also enjoys beautiful fancy things and nature. Freya is kind and caring due to her being the goddess of love with her kindness she brought arts to the gods like beauty, dance, celebrating, parties, music, and fancy things all the stuff that she loves. Being the goddess of war Freya does not dislike, fear or hate it she agrees with war if love, kindness, and beauty don't work. No matter what made her sad or angry Freya was as the goddess of war so she knew how to be strong, tough, courageous and brave. As the goddess of love and beauty, Freya was not only kind, friendly, caring, loving, sweet and gentle but she is also flirtatious as well. Freya's Possessions *Brisingamen a necklace made by the dwarves *Cloak made out of feathers *Chariot pulled by cats *Hidisvini the Boar (original knownas Ottar) *Cats *Sword *Shield *Spear *Bow and Arrows *Daggers *Various Outfits & Footwear *Various Jewelry Gallery Freya_from_Thor_321.jpg|Freya in Marvel comics. Freiya.jpg|Freya in the anime Mythical Detective Loki. VP1_Freya_Artwork.jpg|Freya in the video game Valkyrie Profile Freya.jpg|Freya in Riordan's Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard. s-l1000.jpg norse-goddess-freya-state-asatru__02555.1486654955.500.659.jpg Freya-statue-seated-cats-wood-finish-DD-165FYAW.jpg 1297ecbf510443674c891c3f5be593f2.jpg freya1_grande.jpg Navigation Category:Deities Category:Mythology Category:Theology Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Magic Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Philanthropists Category:In Love Category:Nurturer Category:Humanoid Category:Related to Villain Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Amazons Category:Adventurers Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Strategists Category:Force of Nature Category:Energy Beings Category:Feminists Category:Wise Category:Lethal Category:Outright Category:Neutral Good